rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Fernando Savaphoong
|aliases = Ruler of Halinachi, Captain |affiliation = Alititi, SPF |introChapter = A Nice Little Layover |introPlace = Halinachi |deathChapter = The Masks of the Martyrs |deathPlace = Master Interface |species = Earth Human, Later Alititian |race = Asian |gender = Male |height = “Small” |weight = “Thin” |eyes = Brown |hair = Black, Greying on the sides |previousaffiliation = Free Booters, Halinachi, Espiritu Luzon, The Pirates of the Thunder, The Council of the Captains}} :“''It figured that somebody like Savaphoong would find a way to take his world with him.” —[[Raven|'Raven']] on Savaphoong’s shipPirates of the Thunder, ch. 8 Fernando Savaphoong was a Free Booter, and master of the Halinachi Free Booter Outpost while it lasted. He ruled a miniature empire on this base and ran a shrewd trading business whose pressures took a heavy toll on him. A sly survivalist at heart, he would trade anything and betray anyone to better his own position. Spanish is his native tongue. Appearance Savaphoong was a small, thin, Asian-looking man of about fifty, with a thin black mustache and neatly cropped black hair greying on the sides. He had a pleasant voice and a salesman’s manner, and only his eyes and his nearly constant chain-smoking of cigarettes betrayed the constant pressure his lifestyle and his responsibilities brought him.Pirates of the Thunder, ch. 5 History In the past, Halinachi and Savaphoong were engaged in a brisk trade business with Melchior, Chief of Security Arnold Nagy, and Chief Doctor Isaac Clayben. In exchange for needed murylium, Doctor Clayben would transmute and mindprint unneeded Melchior prisoners into beautiful and mindless slaves which were sent to work at Halinachi. It was Arnold Nagy who went between Halinachi and Melchior to officiate these trade deals. In the series ''Pirates of the Thunder Introduced in this book, his base on Halinachi (also called Halinachi) was the first contact the Pirates had with Free Booters. Under the investigation of two Vals, many of his usual clients had left the area, and he had trouble handling the constant bugs that the Vals placed all around his base and near his clients. He talked with Arnold Nagy due to a complaint about being spied upon by Val Hawks, and after an exchange of secrets and promises of mutual protection and shared profits, he learned of the presence of the Rings. In return he promised to do all he could about the bugs placed by the Vals in the name of self interest and turned over his knowledge of Chanchuck, Janipur, Matriyeh, and of all Master System shipments in his sector, which the Pirates would use to steal a murylium shipment, to which Savaphoong was entitled share for his part in disclosing the information. After the purging of the Free Booters, his ship the Espiritu Luzon and seven other ships of former clients escaped the massacre of Halinachi and claimed the murylium he was entitled to from the Pirates of the Thunder. After talking with an emissary of the Pirates, he decided to join them, pledging his loyalty and his ship to the cause. In practice he never truly gave his full support to the Pirates, remaining secluded onboard his ship, which was outfitted with all the luxuries, defenses, and armaments of Halinachi in miniature, but disguised as a freighter. Although he did join the Council of the Captains, representing his ship and his crew, he rarely contributed to the group as a whole.Pirates of the Thunder, ch. 9 Warriors of the Storm (Please Expand) Masks of the Martyrs (Please Expand) References Category:Side Characters Category:Captains Category:Free Booters Category:Characters